Last Piece
by Lyra Kamiya
Summary: Somebodies getting married! Not like the rest of the group will let the kawaii couple survive that long though... The 'sequel' to My Tomorrow. Jenki Fluff, Jurato Randomness, Hirota insanity. Spoilers probable. redoing ending!
1. 1 (girls... gossiping...)

^^ It was only inevitable! I know not many of you read my engagement fic, "My Tomorrow" which is why I'm going to section this off into three or four parts. I hope you like it ^^ and I actually remembered their Digimon this time!

****

Last Piece

Lyra Kamiya

"You're WHAT?!" Jeri giggled, startling her friends to the point that half them almost dropped their drinks. Rika had managed to tear her away from Takato long enough to haul her, Suzie, and their other, non-Tamer friend, Kim, to the food court for smoothies.

"I told you. Last night he came over and proposed to me, at midnight and _everything!_ It's kind of pathetic, I've been around you guys long enough I'm actually getting all hyper over it…" Rika laughed, glancing between the other three girls. Suzie offered a sip of her smoothie to Lopmon, who promptly drank most of what was left, and turned to her soon-to-be sister in law.

"He told me he was going to soon, but I didn't realize he meant that soon!"

"Hey, I know…" Kim added suddenly, talking for the first time in the last ten minutes. "You're engaged too, right Jeri? You guys could make it a double wedding!!"

"Oh Puh-lease. It might be fun, but it would be my mother's paradise…" Rika groaned, stirring her drink in boredom. "No offense, Jeri, but I do *not* need my mother having a heyday getting to pick out matching outfits for us…"

"I agree, actually. Takato and I need a year or so to get enough funds and everything to have a big wedding. But you and Henry are both from fairly wealthy families, and can get married fairly soon…" Jeri shrugged.

"Then maybe it'd be best if we went ahead and did a double… we could help you guys pay…"

"It's not just that, though. I really do love him and everything, but I think he's not *entirely* ready to be married. He can't stand to be away from me for more than ten minutes, it seems."

"But I thought…" all three other girls said in unison.

"I was the dependant one? Uh-uh…" she shook her head, spinning her cup on the table. "What I wouldn't give for an hour away from him now and then… I want to be around him, but I need a break occasionally too. I don't think I've been away from him for more than a class period, during the day at least, at a time since… Freshman year?" she approximated.

"Geesh and I thought Suzie was grabby on my brother!"

"LOPMON!!!"

"Well then, I know one thing we *can* do a double on… I'd suggest still doing the wedding, but I don't have the nerve to say anything to Ryo… And I doubt you want the _guys_ for your doubles," Rika's eyes looked like they were going to come loose from her head at the mere suggestion of sharing her wedding with Kazu and Kenta. "Then we'll have a double bridal shower!"

"And send the guys off on a double bachelor party?" Jeri giggled back. "Oh, I know none of this is going to take place for months, but it's still *so* fun to talk about."

"Months?" Rika blinked, staring at her spunky friend for a moment. "Henry had suggested his birthday for ours…"

"But that's not even two months away… February 27…" Suzie countered, looking a bit confused.

"What? You not ready to have another girl take ownership of your brother yet?"

"Well… I guess I thought I'd at least be in high school first," she admitted shyly, chewing nervously on the end of her straw. Rika smiled at the younger girl.

"Hey, you know me… I won't steal your brother. Rather, you'll get me, an older sister."

"Yeah, this way you can grow up nice and strong and knowing how to fight off jerks," Kim laughed, earning a playful glare from her other friends.

**********

"You look preoccupied."

"Thanks for the word of the week, honey, but I'm just sorting through ideas for the wedding," Rika sighed, leaning back against Henry. "You do think we're making the right decision, marrying so soon after our engagement? I mean, we're not even going to be old enough to have alcoholic beverages with the dinner, for ourselves or half the guests…"

"Then it'll be a lot safer and a bit less interesting. You *do* remember what happened last time Takato had a beer…"

"I told you guys, 'hey, we're only 18, we shouldn't be drinking', but no, he and Kazu just *had* to go for the sixpack. You better believe I remember, I've been scared for life by that image…"

"And then Kenta passed out from just the smell of it…" Henry giggled. "I wouldn't have ever expected *you* to be the one arguing against their drinking though… until then you had a 'do whatever you feel like' attitude," he paused and examined the expression on Rika's face for a moment. "So what are you debating?"

"Well, it's obvious that Terriermon is going to be the ring bearer, Takato's the best man. Renamon and Jeri are the maids of honor, and the other guys are [ok, I foget what they're called] and the girls, brides maids."

"I don't see the problem…"

Rika sighed and drew a doodle in the margin of the magazine she was reading. "Do you think Suzie would kill us too terribly much if we made her be flower girl?" Henry tried not to laugh that this was what Rika'd been concentrating over for the past half hour.

"I'll ask her tonight, ok?" he smiled, pulling Rika on to his lap. _It's amazing how much she's changed over the years, yet deep inside she's still the girl I fell in love with 6 years ago…_ he thought, rocking her slowly and clicking the remote so the TV, the last light in the room, was off. "You'll see, this will be the perfect wedding. You're perfect, it'll have to be," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

"You're too sweet," she mumbled back sarcastically, giggling lightly despite her serious tone.

"But this is the last piece of the puzzle, then our lives will be completely perfect…" he answered, kissing her gently as the evening's darkness enveloped them into it's welcoming peacefulness. "This is how, it was meant to be."

^^ For now it's just plain short and sweet, but do not worry because all those who know me know I can turn anything into a match of wits yet keep it kawaii at the same time, so the chapters WILL get longer. Now, let's see if I can beat out Kaitlyn… (lol!!!) Review Please!!


	2. 2 (ok sorry it has spoilers. deal.)

Yes, there is yaoi content. This is probably going to be about my only story with such. It's not the major couple, either, so you can deal with it and just pay attention to the two other couples if you have issues with it. There are a few strange things concerning the design of the wedding in here… they are how I want mine to be. Yes, I am that strange, but I look horrid in dresses so my only good option is a kimono. But a traditional American style ceremony. Eh, just read it.

****

Last Piece (2)

__

Lyra Kamiya

"I told you, it's too tight!!! I just really don't like dresses…" Rika mumbled, loosening the Obi around her waist yet again.

"For the last time, it's not a dress. If it was, Henry would be a crossdresser because he's wearing one too," Jeri shot back, motioning to the wall that separated them and the guys' room. They'd been there all morning, picking out the right kimono and matching outfits for the ceremony.

"Quit that!!!" Kim scolded, swatting at Rika's hand as she attempted to loosen her Obi. "We need that much extra to make a rose with it!!" she snagged the loose ends again and pulled them tighter than actually necessary, only because she knew her flame haired friend would be loosening it again momentarily, as soon as she turned around.

"Besides, it brings out your figure more that way."

"Kazu!!! KEEP YOUR EYES TO YOURSELF!!"

"GET OUT OF HERE!!"

"YOU ALREADY *HAVE* A BOYFRIEND!!!" the other three human girls yelled in unison, as Rika took advantage of the moment to loosen the tie yet again, and Renamon debated 'escorting' the boy back to the other room… Which, of course, she promptly did.

Rika sighed and stepped down from the stool the much taller Kim had made her stand on, so Suzie could step onto it and set a dried flower into the half bun in her hair easier. The moment she finished, Kim was motioning for Rika to reclaim the position so she could properly tie the obi into the planned rose formation.

**********

Next door, Takato was having quite a time trying to do everything Henry needed help on by himself. Ryo had failed to show, the Digimon were of no use, and Kazu had begun sulking when he'd re-entered the room, meaning Kenta was now distracted in trying to console his boyfriend. All in all, Henry was not enjoying the moment.

"I loved the idea originally, but… this is going to be utter chaos at the ceremony, if it's this bad two months beforehand…"

"A month and a half," Takato corrected, glancing at the clock on the wall and flopping down on a couch. "Where is Ryo, anyway? It's going to be very hard to design the ceremony without him."

"It's not his wedding, Takato. I don't need him to keep telling Rika and me what to do," Henry returned, sipping a cup of tea. Takato stared at the boy and his calm manor. Ok, so not boy, but he was so used to calling himself and all the others that… It was so hard to believe that one of his friends was nearly 20, and would soon be getting married… or that he, himself, was engaged. Somehow, however, he'd managed to keep his somewhat perky, somewhat paranoid personality for the last 8 years. The others… had all grown, matured, and changed…

His Jeri, most notably. After Leomon's death, he thought for sure she would have gone into a depression… but that had lasted so briefly, and afterwards she'd started to become a stronger person. Only the exact part of her that he'd fallen in love with originally remained the same… Her smile, and the sweet girl that she was under her mostly new persona.

Henry had probably changed the least, other than himself, over the last years. But then again… he had already been so much older seeming than the others, that he really didn't have that far to go. But still, looking back, Takato wasn't sure how Henry had managed to fall for Rika… The two were so completely different when they first met, that he was sure either one would reason the other to death, or the other would pound the first into a pulp before he could manage it. But that one Christmas night, when Takato had been to drunk of eggnog and busy in the cupboard with Jeri, (He let out a stifled cough at the thought) somehow they'd managed to get along, and that… had changed everything in between.

Rika, of course, was not nearly as cruel as she had been before. She'd already been on her way out of that mode before her relationship with Henry had even come up, but still, it'd helped considerably. Even back in the Digital World, she'd already started to become a kinder person. She and Jeri had quickly become best friends, even while Jeri was under evil's influence… He still, however, found the image in his mind of Rika as she petted Jeri's puppet silently, trying to bring the girl herself back, was almost amusing.

And then there was Kazu and Kenta… they'd been inseparable from each other for as long as he could remember, going through every fad at the same time even when Takato had dragged behind them. But remembering the 'great girl hunt' 6 years earlier, he seriously wondered how the two had wound up… together. He guessed now, that they were just trying to fit in when they were looking for girlfriends that winter. That Valentine's day, though, Kenta found a box of chocolates in his locker… He'd thought it was a secret admirer, only to have the day become one of the strangest in the history of the eighth grade when it was revealed that Kazu had sent them. First it was called a prank… then a result of stress, then, come the end of the day Kazu had finally admitted why he had sent them. Takato waas still fairly thankful he hadn't been there for the sentimental moment… While by now he much more than tolerated his friends' relationship, he had matured enough to know that he would not have been ready to witness that moment all those years earlier.

Ah, heck, it still bugged him that they were hogging the couch on the other end of the room, but he couldn't even stand to watch Henry and Rika make out, so he knew it wasn't the homosexual thing… It was just wanting to steal the couch for his and Jeri's personal use.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Customs were hell…" Ryo complained, flinging the door open and casually walking through, tossing his jacket towards the couch… Where it was quickly relocated to the floor by a now irritated Kazu. "So what are you up to, Henry? Takato, don't think too hard, you might sprain something." Takato looked up and glared at the boy known as the Digital Wanderer. Him, he hadn't changed at ALL. He was still probably jealous of Henry, in fact. They all knew Ryo had liked Rika long ago… but now he had Kim, so he had no excuse for going after an engaged girl.

"What do you mean, 'customs'?" Henry sighed, knowing he was walking straight into another one of Ryo's recent obsession with cheap jokes.

"Well they wanted to make sure I wasn't sneaking Impmon back in. Or any possesed motorcycles." He stopped and stared at the selection of items laying around the room for a moment. "Purple and pale blue? I'm assuming you didn't choose the colors, and betting Rika didn't either."

"You're right. Renamon chose them, actually. I'm trying to figure out what I want…" Henry responded, not removing his eyes from a small catalogue he'd been reading for the past half hour in an effort to ignore Terriermon.

"She's look great in the one on page 63, in the top right corner," Ryo suggested.

"You think so? Let me see- wait, Ryo… this is a regular fashion catalogue, not one of those!"

**********

"So," Rika sighed, spinning around slowly and smiling gently at her friends throughout the room.

"Fantastic!" Kim chirped immediately, proud of her handiwork on the Obi's design.

"Like a true queen," Jeri suggested.

Renamon took a deep breath and stared at her matured Tamer for a moment, trying to grasp that it was the same person. "Absolutly perfect," she replied simply.

"Like… the best older sister there ever will be," Suzie laughed, starting to cry from happiness as Rika smiled and stooped to hug the younger girl. One month left and counting…

^^ I'm rather proud of myself for that, and I'm in a better mood now. I might just go take off the little bash in my profile ^^ oh well. Oh, my e-mail got hacked, so I'm CulumonLyra@aol.com now!! And I have access to spoilers if you didn't understand some things in there ^.~ just encouraging you all to review, even if it's just the name of your fave CD… Ja ne to heiwa, ai Lyra-chan!!


	3. 3 (Um... don't ask)

This was the strangest weekend of my life. Aptly made suck by my friends who are standardly referred to as the Tamers. Most of what happens in this chapter happened irl… I just elaborated once the second person got drunk and also I replaced the two girls that were present with Ryo and… er, I guess I did leave Jeri in… and add Ryo randomly, because I just totally cut out the part the Rika girl (and me on the phone with her) were playing. Alcohol use warning, and note that most places in Japan the legal drinking age is 18 so there are no illegal activities in here.

****

Last Piece

__

Lyra Kamiya

"I still think Rika would kill me if she knew I'd gone through with this…"

"Ah, relax would ya? I know very well that she's going to be doing practically the same thing next weekend," Takato argued back, tossing Henry another soda. Open, again, and slightly suspicious tasting. Henry had asked them to at least not to make him drink anything alcoholic… which meant everything he drank was most likely spiked.

"How would you know that?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at the still goggle-clad boy.

"Because I organized it," his fiancé responded instead. Both boys jumped at the sight of Jeri, having assumed that, it being a bachelor party, no girls would be present. No Digimon was a given… Terriermon drunk was a scarier thought to Henry than even Takato such.

"Oh, that's real comforting. I'd kind of like her alive for the wedding…" he sighed and gave in to the fact that he was *not* getting anything non-alcoholic if any of the others had a say in it, and gulped most the soda down at once. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Someone had to drive you all home. I'm worse off about alcohol then Kenta," she shrugged, motioning to the boy who had been knocked out cold by not quite half a beer, and was now sprawled on a beanbag. They were all in the recently electricity-equipped bunker in the park, that had once been Giulmon's surrogate home. A mini-fridge, sound system (complete with sound effect machine), disco light, loveseat, large hanging punching bag, and about a dozen beanbags had also been added over the years, in approximately reverse order, after they'd gotten some wiring in the place.

"Well, that's really too bad," Takato mumbled, sweatdropping as he watched her take another sip of her soda.

"Hey, as long as you're trying anyway, hand me an actual beer. I don't feel like being half-sober the whole night," Henry interrupted, snatching a can from Takato and gulping it down quickly.

"What makes you say that?" she resumed, tossing the can into a recycling bin in the corner.

"It's a little too late. There isn't a Pepsi here I didn't spike," he grinned, placing his hands firmly on the wall behind where he sat on the loveseat's back, preparing to launch himself out of there in a moments notice.

"Oh well," she sighed, sitting down on the unoccupied of the mini-couches too arms. Both she and Takato sighed heavily as they watched Kazu finally stop trying to revive the near unconscious Kenta and begin dancing rather poorly to whatever song was on at that moment. Takato grinned and jumped up, wandering over to the sound effects machine and pressing the laugh-track button. Ryo, upon hearing the sound, ran over and began telling purposely bad jokes, mostly cheap shots at Takato, and playing the false laughter after every punch line.

Suddenly, Henry looked up and scanned the room with glazed eyes, tilting his head to one side and grinning. He dropped a near-empty beer can to the floor, where it joined two others with a sharp clank. A thick fog outside created the illusion of a Digital field… a crisp January breeze blew…

But none of it was stopping the now far-from-sober Henry from suddenly yelping and running out into the park. All the conscious members of the room looked up and slowly sweatdropped as they saw him rush by again, moments later. "I think, that there was a very good reason he didn't want us to let him get drunk until he was already half way there," Kazu suggested, stopping dancing momentarily. Henry rushed by again, his vest floating to the ground behind him.

"That worries me…" Jeri mumbled, knowing what effects alcohol had had on her own boyfriend in the past. As Henry rushed by again about a minute later (they figured by now that he was running up and down the eighth of a mile path in front of the bunker), Ryo pressed the laugh track button on the sound system. Takato looked up at him and shook his head.

"That worries me more…" he added, then sighed and took off out the door in hopes of catching his drunk friend. Forgetting that he, himself, was on his third beer as well.

Next time they ran past, the effects had kicked in, and Takato was running, screaming for his life, from an overly-giddy sounding Henry.

In between that moment and when the two finally calmed down enough to come inside, put their shirts back on, and have another (despite Jeri's objections), Kenta had come to, attempted to have the rest of his can, and gone back out of it again. Kazu had managed to nearly trip over what long ago had been the hole to the portal in the meantime, and Jeri had managed to find something to cut out the rubber button and disable the laugh track option on the sound system. Takato suddenly dove underneath a pile of beanbags, leaving Henry to pace around the room, Ryo to begin getting himself drunk, and Kazu to dance. Jeri sort of sat there staring at the whole scene.

"Alright," she asked slowly, also giving in and sipping a beer… "How did we get ourselves in this mess? I mean, don't guys normally go to strip joints and Hooters for bachelor parties?"

"I wouldn't know," Ryo shrugged. "I guess Henry's just not that kind of guy…"

"Not too mention Rika could kill him in a heartbeat if she found out he did something like that…"

"Still… every guy has to have at least a small interest in stuff like that. I… have a mile long list of TV guys I like…" she shook her head a bit as her eyes began to glaze over. "Takato, you've got something like that, right?"

"Only girls instead, I hope…" Kazu, surprisingly enough, corrected.

"Yuh-huh," he nodded, popping his head up from between a bunch of beanbags. "So whad about you, Henry?" he asked, squinting at his pacing friend. Henry grinned slowly and leaned against the punching bag and started rocking back and forth.

"Well… there's Kari…" he smiled lopsidedly, before the others suggested he stick to real girls. "Ok…"

"Oh, Rika's gonna love this…" Jeri giggled, collapsing backwards on the couch and starting to write on her hand, planning notes.

"Jennifer Love Hewitt… Britney Spears… Lara Croft… Shakira," he grinned, continuing to sway back and forth, hugging the punching bag tighter and leaning back on his heals, continuing to list off well over a hundred actresses and singers over the next ten minutes. He stared at the radio as it played the song that was supposedly his and Rika's, falling silent until it was over. "Uh… Hoku, Michael Jackson, J.Lo…"

"This is getting strange," Ryo sighed, sitting behind the sound system and deciding it was best he leave the world of alcohol to the others.

"J.Lo had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb, J.Lo had a little lamb, I think it was yellow…" he half-sang, hitting his head to some kind of beat against the punching bag. Jeri held up her can of beer and stared at it, squinting one eye in debate of drinking the remaining half can… not that it mattered, as the empty can at her feet illustrated. "I'll have some more…" Henry mumbled in a slurred speech, wandering over and collapsing half on the couch, half on Jeri, much to the partially drunk girl's dismay. Ryo stopped his debate at that moment and figured he'd be more prepared to deal with the others if he was in the same mental state.

Takato crawled out from underneath the bean bags, thus knocking the now halfway aware Kenta to the ground. Takato attempted to take a step forward and instead tripped over the beanbags, landing on Kenta. Kazu grinned and glanced between the two pile-ups, and, although drunk, realized his boyfriend's fragile nature and decided the setting on the couch was better for his plan. "Dog-pile!" he hollered, shoving the two already on the couch backwards and laying across their laps. Takato jumped up and leaped halfway across the room.

"Peanut butter!!!" he screamed, as he landed squarely on his fiancé's lap, which was currently located under Kazu's now-sore ankles. Kenta came over and, being the most sober of the group, gingerly sat down on top of the pile, which now resembled a heap of laundry mixed with Kazu's dead body (as he was practically sandwiched in…). An evil laugh alerted the out of it group.

"I…" Ryo proclaimed, stepping on top of the nearest speaker, "Declare YOU to be… POOKY!" he shouted, pointing at a slightly startled looking Takato. "And as for the rest of you… I will POKE YOU TO DEATH!!!" With those words, he took a flying leap off the speaker and proceeded to miss his target, landing instead on a pile of beanbags with his shoe hooked somewhere on the back of the loveseat. Almost as suddenly, Takato and Kenta tumbled to the floor as Kazu, who'd gone through nearly 2 six-packs by himself, rushed outside and threw up. Those remaining in the room glanced at each other as nervously as one can with glazed eyes. Henry was starting to look almost sober again…

"How about another so we forget we heard that noise?" he suggested, racing over to the mini-fridge and managing to trip right into it. He only *looked* half-sober.

"How about another one anyway?" Kazu yelled back, stepping back into the room, a bit pale and worse for wear but still fairly drunk looking.

"How about two more?!" Takato added. "I shoulda spiked the peanut butter too!"

"I'll just stick to the spiked Pepsi…" Kenta said a bit uneasily, stepping back and falling into the beanbags again, where he was soon joined by Kazu and a mixed six-pack.

"I have a message for you all!!" they all turned their attention back to Ryo, who was now on top of the love seat and appeared to have had a can or two poured over him, in addition to the half dozen or more he had drunk (and kept down, unlike Kazu). "BANANAS!!!" Jeri stared for a moment, as the rest of the room blinked, then looked at her half-gone fifth can.

"PEANUT BUTTER!!" Takato screamed back, jumping enthusiastically on to the fridge after removing its contents.

"BANANAS!!!"

"PEANUT BUTTER!!!"

Jeri gulped down the remaining part of the can and opened another with a sharp click.

****

"BANANAS!!!!!!"

"PEANUT BUTTER!!!!!!!"

"WAAAAAA**AAAAAAA**-"

"-AAAAAAAAA**AAAAA**-"

"-ZAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAA**-" Henry added, crunching another can beneath his foot shakily and standing at a triangular point to the other two.

****

"-UP!!!" all three the guys finished, running and meeting each other in the middle of the room, colliding and flying back a few feet. Ryo managed to knock over the stereo, ending all noise sources in the room other than ringing ears, Henry got launched out the door, still open from his and Takato's earlier escapade, and Takato landed in front of Jeri. Beneath her, and her very short skirt, more accurately… But, being drunk as she was, she simply dumped half a can of spiked Pepsi on his face and dragged him off into the recently re-finished part of the bunker that Guilmon had dug out personally.

"Yer common with me, Pooky…" she giggled a little more adventurously than necessary.

He and Kazu were quickly the only males conscious.

Once Henry re-awoke, only a few minutes later, the first thing he noticed was a very entranced Kazu and Ryo standing, staring into the back of the building where only the light of the disco light would reach.

"Waaazaaaap?" he chuckled, opening another beer for himself.

"Jeri's blood alcohol level and lots of things with Takato," Ryo managed to crack, as Henry turned his attention in the same direction as the other two and allowed his jaw to drop open and his eye to twitch. Soft footsteps approached behind them.

"What ever happened to Henry not being the kind of guy who liked this stuff…?" Kenta whined, in his standard 'this is immoral' voice. He was of course, right, but seeing as he was the only remotely sober one present, he was the only one who cared.

"I don't think they realize we're watching…"

"Well they're not truly *doing* anything anyway," Ryo yawned, shaking part of the glaze from his eyes. "She's too drunk and he's too into it."

"I'm hurt, Kazu… after all this time, you still are ogling at girls…."

"AH, C'MON DUDE!!!" Kazu yelled much louder than necessary. "Have a few MORE! IF YOU'RE still conSCIOUS, YOU'll like it too!"

*********

"Tell me again what the logic is in me talking to you at 11 o'clock our time? It's what, six in the morning there?" Rika sighed and questioned the girl on the other end of her cell phone's line, strolling through the park.

"Because it's 6 o'clock SATURDAY morning," she laughed back. "My parents aren't up yet, and you know quite well I'm not moving out and there until this summer…"

"I know, it's too bad you're gonna miss the wedding…"

"I'll watch the webcam," she responded. It was one of Rika's friends from America on the other end, about the same age, who was planning on moving to Japan at the end of the American school year with several of her friends. 'Besides, I can get Kaitlyn on the line too then, easier. It's actually eight there…"

"Hang on a sec, would ya…" Rika mumbled, freezing as she heard the familiar voices of the Tamer males echo throughout the park.

"What, a digital field or something?"

"No, my fiancé… can I call you…" she froze as she glanced into the bunker and saw several beer cans lying around, as well as Henry's vest, and heard a female voice scream 'pooky!'. "I'm really going to have to call you back. I might need to restrain something."

And there, on the punching bag, was a piece of masking tape with a single word written on it. 'Rika-chan'.

"The boy, is dead."

My god I think that's the longest thing I've written in ages. You're right, Rika, _Days_ DOES break writers block… even if you don't have it! Hurry up on Carousel (so that's how you spell it) please chica! Sorry, Henry, for using the drunk you without your permission. Note to the universe… it stopped at the hugging of the punching bag, as far as I know. Everyone else, sorry about how odd that was, just review it anyway. PLEASE!!! Ja ne to heiwa, ai *sweatdrop* Lyra-chan!!! ^.^'


	4. 4 (kawaii!)

Sorry about how insane last chapter was… I needed a break from seriousness.  
Everyone! My friend Rika (Teenager Rika) was hacked by her little brother and thus has been cut off from fanfiction.net essentially. You all know who she is, she's the one who wrote Carousel for Two. Well, she's finished it (again, thank you chica, I don't deserve to have it dedicated to me ^.^') but can't post the rest until she can get back on. Tell ff.net that you want her to be allowed back on! THANK YOU majorly!

****

Last Piece

__

Lyra "Ly" Kamiya (lol)

A crisp mid-winter breeze filtered through the window and into Henry's room… Memories from the previous night were all but gone as he stumbled out of his room and into Rika's, grasping his head from the splitting pain that was in it. He had moved into Rika's house shortly after their engagement… it had more extra room than his, and an actual extra room. Despite the small distance between the current date and that of their wedding, both of their sets of parents were extremely moral, meaning they wanted the two sleeping in separate rooms until their union was official. Not like that stopped them anyway… But that wasn't his problem from the night before.

Most guys have their bachelor parties a night or two before their wedding… Well, it'd finally happened. Takato had actually outsmarted him. He'd set it up, a month before the wedding, so the other guys would meet them at the Bunker… While Henry thought it was just going to be him and Takato, discussing their future life with females. How wrong he'd been… And how angry she'd been. Rika hadn't been mad at him… she'd assumed he'd been innocent in getting drunk and hadn't done anything stupid until then, in which she was correct. But the other 4 guys, and Jeri as well, were lucky she hadn't murdered them all.

"'Morning, Ri'…" he moaned, rubbing his head and sitting beside Rika on the couch. She looked at him, almost amused in her manner, and shook her head slowly.

"Morning. You slept long enough…"

"With good reason. My blood alcohol level had to be far past even logical limits," he whined, shaking his head from time to time to clear his still partially blurred vision. Terriermon went into laughing fits on the other side of the room, in response to which Renamon smirked and laughed gently, before picking the smaller digimon up and gagging him with one of his own ears. The two, like their partners, had managed to fall in love years before… Though it seemed different with digimon. Or maybe it was just the severe difference in species between the two that made them seem worse off than the Odd Couple. Rika giggled at the little scene, leaning against Henry and sighing.

"I don't care how much you had. I know it wasn't your idea, and I don't see you floating in a jar of formaldehyde so I doubt it's that high yet," she laughed, turning around so she could more effectivly use his arm for a pillow.

"Just do me one favor?"

"Which would be…?"

"Ok, make it two. An Advil, and don't let me go anywhere with them without your supervision until we're married. I don't trust those guys farther than you can throw them until then."

"That's a lot farther than I'd trust them," she smirked, standing up and snagging a packet of Advil from her back pocket -- she'd gotten prepared for this before he awoke -- and plopping back down on the sofa. "Let's see…" she mumbled, holding up her arms in a mock weight-lifting position. "Kazu's bound to be the heaviest… he's only about what, 220 lbs? That'd be about…" she pretended to throw a baseball pitch, going through her standard 'throwing it' process that she'd prepared long ago when Henry'd first used the phrase. "Oh, 4 or 5 feet, probably. If you want him alive. Give me a cliff and I can get him *much* farther away-" Henry started snickering as he swallowed his medicine, "-horizontally, I mean, before he hits the ground."

"That's my girl," Henry smiled, leaning down and setting his lips over hers, signalling the start of their standard morning routine. Renamon and Terriermon's sighs could be heard quite loudly as the two walked out of the room and into the courtyard of Rika's house. "Should we trust those two alone?" Henry grinned adventurously, smiling at Rika as he felt the familiar shove that marked the start of her attempts to take control of the situation. A goal she always managed to reach.

"Not anymore than they should trust us, 'Ry…" she laughed back, curling her legs under her and using their power to shove him over so that she now was laying across his chest as they both lay on the sofa.

"You know, I really didn't need to hear that. I'm going to have disturbing images in my mind for the rest of the day," he groaned, flopping back mock-lifelessly across the couch and armrest.

"You didn't need to put them in my mind too! You little pervert…"

"Little?" he chuckled, glancing towards the other end of the couch, where her extended feet still didn't reach his ankles. Albeit she *was* much stronger than him.

"But I do have one question… But I doubt you'll be able to answer it, because you were so out of it the whole time."

"No, we *didn't* hire Jeri, if that's what you're thinking."

"No, but that's an interesting point. I was *going* to ask why my name was written on the punching bag. Were the other guys using it as target practice?"

"Not as far as I know. Kenta was the only sober one… I'll ask him why if you want…" he mumbled, to caught up in kissing Rika to really care.

"No… I don't care, so long as it wasn't damaged…"

"Shouldn't have been. But from my understandings, I wouldn't be surprised if it was mentally scared and disturbed…"

"How many did it drink?" she shrugged in response, nuzzling into Henry's shoulder with a quiet laugh.

"Not enough to forget last night… so less than me," was Henry's response as he drifted back off to sleep, hoping to recover still from the hangover of a life time. Whatever they did last night, however disturbing it might have been, he at least knew it was the most fun he could have with a group of guys.

**********


	5. 5 (well, 4b)

This is officially, as of this second, dedicated to Kaitlyn and her group… (Teenager Rika). Particularly her and "Henry", for giving me (by their actions, or things I said concerning their situations) half the ideas for the series. Thank you, you two! And, I guess the other five (seeing as you just *now* got a Ryo) deserve some credit too. ^.^ and keep up the good work, all of you!

****

Last Piece 5

__

Lyra Kamiya

Some things in life are never to be explained. For instance, the fact that there are three words that cause most any given group of human females to scurry around like ants caught in an earthquake. "Sale" is actually not on this list, as it only does so to 75% of us, the author of this not being one of them. The first of these is, obviously, "Chocolate". The second, as will be demonstrated here, is wedding.

And it was that one of these words that was causing the group of Tamer girls to rush around a room preparing for an event that was still a week off. They'd finally decided on a flower girl -- Ai, age 11, and one of Impmon's two twin Tamers, had volunteered. Her brother Makato, had, of course, immediately un-invited himself. Thus she'd joined the chaotic little group of teenagers (as most were 19) in their preperations.

So as this group of now 4 other girls (and one Digimon) scurried around the bride-to-be, it was shocking that she was sitting in the middle of it all… Calm, and expressionless. A little *too* calm for anyone's tastes.

"Rika?" Suzy asked shyly, pausing as she dashed across the room to get Kim to re-tie her obi. Rika didn't respond, didn't even blink her half-open eyes. "Are you ok?" the older girl nodded slowly, her mouth hanging partially open and a look of illness on her face. "What's wrong? What are you doing?" The other girls, finally noticing the rather pale complexion of Rika, stopped to wait for her answer.

"Trying not to throw up…" she said weakly, grimacing and looking around slowly. "And I don't think it's working too well…" With that, she cast the invitation list to the floor and raced from the room, returning moments later even more pale. She wandered back in and collapsed on the sofa.

"Rika?"

She moaned quietly in response, laying her arm over her eyes and slumping one leg over the edge of the couch. The other girls glanced at each other quickly then rushed to their friend's side. "I'm fine, really…" she groaned as someone put her hand against her forehead.

"It is flue season!" Kim countered.

"I really think I should call 1-1-9," Jeri said softly, reaching for the phone. [a/n 119 really IS the Japanese 911. Found that out in class last week]

"I've been like this all week…"

"What IS wrong with you then?" Ai demanded, being the least sentimental of the 5.

"You might not understand," Rika replied, motioning towards Ai lightly. "But the rest of you… what time is it?"

"about… 9:00… we all just woke up within the last hour."

"And me in the last 20 min. but what time of day is it?"

"Morning…"

"And I just got sick, right?" Rika uncovered one of her eyes, glanced at the other girls, re-covered it, and braced herself for the coming response.

"MORNING SICKNESS?!" Jeri was the first to demand. The other girls first let their jaws drop halfway to the floor, then started fussing over Rika the next instant.

*****

This brings us to the third of those words that make girls go hyper. Not pooky, as my blonde friends would argue (sorry to stereotype but that's how every one of my blonde friends are.) Not caffeine as I would believe. Nope. "Baby".

*****

"Lemme get this straight…" Suzy shook her head gently then looked up at the girl. "You still aren't married, but your pregnant already? And you're the one preaching morals to ME?!"

"This is different. I'm a month from being married," Rika grinned. She was now sitting up and fine once more, having been given a good half hour to recover.

"Does Henry know?" Kim grinned.

"He should suspect it after I demanded we get some KFC mashed potatoes at 2 am night before last." [hey, for me, pickles and ice cream are a normal diet so I consider things like this strange food.] She sighed and bit her lip.

"He doesn't know yet at all, does he?"

"Doubtful. But it's almost Valentine's… I'll tell him then."

"DELAY!!! PROCRASTINATION!!"

Rika simply smiled and nodded. "Now, that over with, let's get back to work."

Sorry about how short the last two chapters were. They were supposed to be one, but my compu crashed right before I posted it and I didn't realize that I didn't have the whole thing on it. Next chapter will be longer, like… 3000 words. Promise! Review, Please! Ja ne to heiwa, ai Lyra-chan!


	6. 6 (Valentine's day)

Through an inexplicable series of events (only inexplicable because I'm too lazy), I have discovered I can only RP as me-clones, Rika, Culumon, 6 year olds (particularly delusional, lollipop loving ones (or Suzy, though she's not that)), and tea-loving werewolves who have recently been renamed in honor of Arthur Dent. I told you I was weird.  
Anyway, I had many complaints about the latest turn in this story. DEAL with it. I'm sorry, I'm home sick today, so I can't breathe through my nose and am thus irritable. Not to mention my voice sounds like a guy particularly badly today. Thank you all who reviewed. Kim is supposed to be Alice for those of you who know who that is.  
Happy Vday. One more chapter left.

****

Last Piece

__

Lyra Kamiya

"G'morning sweetie…" Rika rolled over and smiled to see Henry's face in her doorway. "I'm making breakfast. It's Valentine's day, you know."

Rika nodded and began to get up, suddenly wary as she recalled her promise to the girls the week before. "We were originally going to get married today, weren't we?" Rika laughed, padding softly behind her fiancé through the hall.

"Yeah, but then your mom thought a month and a half was two soon. So we added two weeks-"

"To the deadline, as she calls it. Where is she, anyway?"

"Your Grandma is outside, Hima got into the chocolates. Your mom took off to the mall for the sales before 5:30. Woke me up dang't."

"Typical. Which also leaves us babysitting the 5 year old…"

"It'll be fun. Now, how about some eggs or something? Or are you going to request something strange and random again?"

"No… just make my omelet fairly spicy," she smiled, wandering back to her room for the moment. _How can I tell Henry while Hima is around?_ She thought sharply, glancing into her little half-brother's room. Although he was said to be her half-brother, her mom being still unmarried, he had identical coloration to Rika herself. He was sitting on the edge of his bed right then, munching on a box of chocolates that was addressed to their mother. He looked up at her with shining purple eyes, his orange hair, which needed trimming badly, hung down to his nose on some sections of his bangs. It was the eyes that made her wary of how closely he was related to her… their mom had purple eyes, yes, but having even half the genes for purple eyes was rare, and for both their fathers to have such, especially in Japan, would be more than shocking.

"Hewo Wika!" Hima giggled, jumping up and hugging his much older sister around the waist. She shook her head, rolling her eyes, and picked him up. His face was completely covered with chocolate, leading her to believe her nightshirt probably was now too.

"How ya doin lil brat? How's my Ototou?" [Ototou is Japanese for little brother]. He laughed back at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm fine big sissy!"

"Who are you calling a sissy? Could a sissy do this?" she laughed, spinning him around as fast as she could.

"Nope… can you put me down pwease I wanna tell Henwy how I want my eggs…"

"Sure," she smiled and set Hima back down, following him into the kitchen area. To her instant shock but quickly to her relief (that they weren't still roaming the streets), she saw Terriermon and Renamon both sprawled across the couch, asleep. "So much for any use of the couch we had planned is canceled," she sighed.

"Ah, let 'em sleep. Despite being here 7 years, they still don't quite understand human holidays. Besides, Hima is still around here."

"True…"

"Well, Gwandma is going to take me to the pawk later."

"Ok. Why don't we come too?"

"I don't see why not…"

"Yea!! I'll go tell her!" he scurried off and out the door to the mini courtyard.

"He's so sweet…" Rika smirked, turning towards Henry and was shocked by the extent of the smile on his face that moment.

"It's how you act around him, in particular, that makes me fall more in love with you everyday. It the same way you acted around Suzy so long ago… Despite how cold you always used to try to act, I always knew there was a loving soul under there…" he smiled and hugged her to him, sitting down in a chair and getting her to sit, albeit slightly reluctantly, on his lap. "Sometimes lately, I wonder if it's still you in there. You've acted different a lot recently… Like something's wrong, or you're hiding something…" Rika shifted uncomfortably on his lap, and he blinked, trying to get a better view of her face. "Rika? Don't worry, I still love you, if that's what you were thinking. I know it's still you… Times like when you were playing with Hima just now remind me of that, and I realize then that it's probably just stress."

A single tear traced it's way down Rika's cheek… "No, Henry… I, I am hiding something from you… Remember that day, just after your bachelor party, when we were both a bit worse for wear and being forgetful?" Henry nodded slowly, cocking his eyebrow at her. Slowly his eyes grew wider in disbelief.

"You mean… are you…"

"You're going to be a father much sooner than we'd thought…"

"Well what's wrong?! That's fantastic, don't you see!" He suddenly halted his words, hearing Hima's laugh outside, and stopped his ranting, pulling Rika closer to him. "You're scared that I'll do like your father still, aren't you? That the moment a baby appeared in the picture, I'd be gone? I won't do that. We made a promise, Rika. I made a promise to you, that I'd never leave you."

"Thanks, Henry…"

"No problem…" he smiled softly, pulling something from his vest pocket. He handed her a silver chain with a little amethyst heart on the end. "Since we're saving up money, I couldn't really buy you anything, so mom said I could give you this…"

Rika gasped lightly… "Henry… it's beautiful, but you didn't need this. I already got a present…" she leaned down to kiss him, and he smirked, already knowing the next word she would say. "You…"

Short, sorry, but still Kawaii… Happy Valentine's day, a bit early. And I'd like to announce a Valentine's contest… deadline is Sunday. All PG13 or below Jenki, Jurato, and Hirota remotly Valentine's Day stories are welcome to enter. Just e-mail me, CulumonLyra@aol.com with the name of the fic or a copy of it, or if it's already written tell me about it in your review. Feel free to enter others, as theirs, not yours, as well. Review please!


End file.
